He Knows
by niedlichta
Summary: Shizuo tahu. Tapi toh, dia akan tetap berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya…atau tidak? —Shizaya drabble. Fluffy.


"Ah... sudah jam dua belas."

Saat si pirang itu tetap terjaga hingga tengah malam, menatap wajah tidur milik pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di sebelahnya, dia hanya tersenyum. Di ruang kamarnya yang dipenuhi bau tembakau, melihat orang yang dibencinya tertidur pulas di kasurnya, rasanya janggal jika seorang Heiwajima Shizuo tidak mempunyai refleks untuk melemparkan badan kurus pemuda itu ke luar jendela.

Tapi toh dia tidak melakukannya.

Alih-alih itu, dia malah mengelus kepala Izaya perlahan, menghindari daerah yang diperban agar informan itu tetap merasa nyaman. Senyuman tetap ada di bibirnya, terlebih saat orang yang dielusnya menggumam kecil dan bergeser untuk mendekat.

"Andai saja kau bisa sepolos ini di kehidupan sehari-hari," tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Shizuo.

Sayangnya, dia tahu kalau Izaya bukan orang yang jujur di bawah sinar matahari maupun rembulan. Hanya pada saat seperti ini, saat Izaya kira dirinya tertutup dari dunia, saat dirinya sendiri di balik bayangan, dia membuka topengnya. Saat dia terlelap, dan kali ini, dalam pelukan Shizuo.

Satu hal lagi yang Shizuo **tahu**, Izaya tahu dia ada di dalam pelukan Shizuo.

Shizuo hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa selama ini Izaya terus berusaha menutupi fakta itu darinya? Oh, ayolah, sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak mereka tamat dari Raira, sudah lama waktu berlalu sejak Izaya menimpakan kesalahannya pada Shizuo dan dia ingin Shizuo percaya kalau alasan dia rela datang ke Ikebukuro hanya demi mengganggu seorang _bodyguard_ berbaju bartender? Bahkan Shizuo pun tahu kalau orang seperti Izaya tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk mati hanya karena hal sesepele itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau berusaha menutupinya," memulai sebuah monolog, dia ikut berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, mengamati wajah Izaya. Saat tangannya menelusuri wajah halus itu, mengagumi susunan dan konturnya, dia kembali berbicara. "Padahal aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa kau selalu menggangguku."

Shizuo tahu alasannya, dan karena itulah hal ini semakin sulit.

Terlebih, rasa hangat di hatinya tidak membantu sama sekali. Rasa hangat yang kian muncul, bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan kecil seperti ini. Perasaan bahagia yang menari di hatinya, perasaan yang meneriakkan bahwa dia mencintai Izaya.

"… aku benar-benar tahu kenapa kau melakukan itu, Izaya."

Dia tidak berbohong. Shizuo benar-benar tahu alasan Izaya datang ke Ikebukuro. Shizuo tahu alasan Izaya mengganggunya hampir setiap waktu. Shizuo tahu alasan Izaya hanya bergeser sedikit untuk menghindari lemparan _vending machine_ darinya dan asal kau tahu, Shizuo benar-benar **tahu** kalau Izaya berpikir Shizuo tidak akan pernah mengenainya dengan lemparan apapun.

Bukan karena dia pikir Shizuo adalah pelempar yang buruk (hei, ingat kasus seorang pemuda dengan pisau yang terkena lemparan plank KFC saat ingin menusuk Kasuka?), tapi Izaya tahu kalau Shizuo sengaja tidak mengenainya.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku sengaja meleset?" dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya, dia mencubit pelan pipi pemuda yang tertidur itu. "Ha, tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tidak menyangka aku mengetahui itu."

Shizuo langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa saat dia mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Saat dia melihat wajah Izaya yang tidak menyangka lemparan itu akan membuatnya tidak sadar. Tadi, Shizuo memang sengaja melempar Izaya dengan maksud mengenainya. Melukainya. Bukannya dia ingin melihat Izaya terluka parah—_ha, fase itu sudah berlalu lama, lamaaa sekali, sebelum perasaan selain benci terlibat_—tapi karena dia ingin memastikan satu hal.

Shizuo memang tidak terlalu bagus dalam hal berpikir, tapi dia punya firasat yang tajam. Dan jika firasatnya benar, hal ini bisa menjadi titik balik terbesar dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Titik balik yang bisa membuat keduanya menjalani kehidupan dengan alur yang sama sekali berbeda, dengan alur yang mereka mau… tanpa harus berpura-pura membenci satu sama lain lagi.

"…aku juga tahu kalau kau hanya pura-pura membenciku," tambahnya lagi, suaranya penuh dengan rasa lembut dan sayang. Tatapan mata karamelnya menelusuri wajah tidur Izaya, ke dadanya yang naik turun karena bernapas, sebelum melanjutkan gerakan mengelus di kepalanya dengan halus.

Firasat Shizuo berkata kalau dalam hati Izaya juga tumbuh perasaan selain kebencian. Perasaan hangat yang membuncah di perut setiap kali bertatapan mata. Perasaan hangat yang bisa membuatmu merinding kegirangan hanya dengan mendengar namamu terlontar dari bibirnya.

Dan perasaan itu disebut cinta.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku."

Ya, firasat Shizuo berkata kalau Izaya mencintainya.

Masih dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, Shizuo mengecup kening informan yang masih menutup mata itu dengan penuh afeksi. Lalu, sebuah tawa kecil kembali muncul dari bibirnya.

"Oh ya, aku juga tahu kalau dari tadi kau tidak tertidur, Izaya."

Satu-satunya jawaban yang Shizuo terima dari sang informan hanyalah sepasang pipi yang memerah.


End file.
